


Heart

by kissmeimirish (spockoid31)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drawing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockoid31/pseuds/kissmeimirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Dean is drawing, Seamus posing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Title: Heart  
Author: kissmeimirish  
Pairing: Deamus, the one-and-only  
Rating: Uhmm... PG? Suggestiveness, but only a little  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did, there would be some interesting changes made.  
Summary: Something that happens late at night.  
Notes: My first poem-type thing. Couldn't resist.

\- - - - - - -

a mussed golden-red mass, topping smooth, sweaty peach skin, encasing a small frame of slim, creamy bones....

a pair of sea-green eyes, flecked with electric blue, set around a black, dilated pupil, framed by thick lashes....

a soft reddish-pink mouth, quirked up in a seductive smile, showing even, white teeth....

a mussed green undershirt, crumpled over a narrow, naked torso, ruddy, hard nipples, and a hairless chest....

a pair of faded denims, slung low on slender hips, a tuft of ginger curls peeking out the top, zipper straining....

a soft tanned hand, tipped in clean, cut nails, reaching for another, covered in chocolate brown....

when dean thomas draws his boyfriend, he sees into the heart of everything.

 

\- - - -

Please R&amp;R, thanks


End file.
